Gates of Kryta (mission)
Objectives Secure a safe place for your people to settle. * Make contact with the local authorities at Lion's Arch. * Head south across the beach to find Justiciar Hablion. * Help Justiciar Hablion clear the swamp of undead. * BONUS Retrieve the Orrian text and have it translated. * At end of mission your party is teleported into Lion's arch. Walkthrough Primary Travel along the path, mostly south, killing undead until you reach the outpost. Tip: Just before reaching the outpost, you will be blocked by a closed gate and a small patrol (the gate will open once the patrol is defeated). Unfortunately, several White Mantle have apparently died protecting the gate, providing ample minion fodder for the lone Zombie Warlock. However, he cannot support them for long and if you wait just a few minutes, the mass of minions will expire due to natural degeneration. After speaking to Justiciar Toriimo (A on the map), continue through the gate and south along the beaches (be careful there, there are some Lightning Drakes on the sandy beach that can kill your whole party if you engage more than one group at a time). Talk to Justiciar Hablion (B on the map). Help Hablion clear the swamps of the undead and kill the boss at location C on the map. It can be quite hard to clear the swamps, even with the extra soldiers provided, since you tend to get overrun, and even player-controlled characters often stand in the poison water needlessly! If you get into trouble, run back to the soldiers standing above the swamp and they will help kill for you. Note: Do not make the mistake of following Justiciar Hablion for the entire mission. He takes a different path than that of the main mission, and you will waste a significant amount of time if you follow him instead of his forces (it is very clear when they split paths). Note: It is not actually necessary to speak to Justiciar Hablion at all. Simply clearing all the Undead out of the swamp will trigger the end-of-mission cutscene. Note that if Hablion dies, the mission fails! Bonus To get this bonus, you have to talk to a pig (Oink) who is found to the left behind the gate at the very beginning of the mission (1 on the map). Return him to his owner in the village: the little boy Cheswick, son of Orrian Historian McClain (2 on the map). When approaching them, do not talk to either, as this has broken the bonus on at least one occasion. Instead, wait for the conversation between them to finish; the son will then say, "thank you for returning Oink," and the bonus objective will be added to your quest log. Collect the tome from a chest in the water at the north end of the fjord (3 on the map) even though the father will tell you it is in a cove to the southwest, and return it to the historian in the village. Be careful, as opening the chest will trigger some quite high level Smoke Phantoms (3 at a time). You will also be ambushed twice more in the fjord while returning the tome to the historian. Tip: the easiest way to get past the Smoke Phantoms is to have the whole party retreat to the beach after clearing the way to the chest, and have someone with the Sprint skill (or Dodge) fetch the text. He/She can simply outrun the phantoms without being hit more than a couple of times. Tip: if you fight the Smoke Phantoms, make sure that the one who's going to pick up the tome knows to drop it immediately. This ensures that the whole party is ready to fight. The Phantoms' most deadly spell is Chain Lightning, but it loses effectiveness if it only hits one target. Therefore, do your best to spread out and minimize the damage (this is especially relevant to "soft" targets). Use AoE interrupting skills like Maelstrom, Meteor Shower, Chaos Storm etc... as soon as the phantoms spawn. These skills are effective at shutting down the phantoms and make the fights much easier. Tip: a very cheap way to complete the bonus is to grab the text and then kill a Mergoyle or other nearby enemy on the cliffs above the water. Now use Necrotic Traversal or Consume Corpse. You will be teleported up and out, thereby avoiding the Smoke Phantoms altogether, and it is an easy run back to McClain. Tip: You don't actually have to return Oink to Cheswick to start the bonus. It may help to take him along with you and help tank the Smoke Phantoms. Bring him back along with the book and finish both objectives at once. Hard Mode Due to the large amount of undead, consider taking skills that deal holy damage. If you wish to, you can kill the undead in the northern swamp before talking to Justiciar Hablion since he must be alive or else you fail the mission. Be careful with the bonus. The phantoms are much more of a pain than in normal mode. Protective skills (e.g. Protective Spirit, Shelter) and interrupts will help considerably. Creatures NPCs *Human ** 1 (20) Cheswick ** 10 (20) Josephine ** 10 (20) Merchant ** 10 (20) Orrian Historian McClain ** 10 (20) Recruit ** 10 (20) Veteran ** 8 (20) Kryta Female ** 8 (20) Kryta Male ** 10 (20) Farmer ** 15 (20) Justiciar Toriimo ** 15 (20) Lion's Arch Guard ** 15 (20) White Mantle Knight ** 18 (20) Justiciar Hablion ** 12 (20) White Mantle Seeker ** 15 (20) White Mantle Abbot ** 15 (20) White Mantle Savant *Warthog ** 8 (20) Oink Monsters *Drake ** 18 (25) Lightning Drake *Gargoyle ** 14 (24) Mergoyle ** 12 (24) Mergoyle Wavebreaker *Skeleton ** 13 (24) Skeleton Ranger ** 13 (24) Skeleton Mesmer ** 13 (24) Skeleton Sorcerer *Undead ** 11 (24) Grasping Ghoul ** 16 (25) Hellhound ** 14 (24) Zombie Warlock ** 18 (25) Necrid Horseman ** 30 (32) Undead Lich (Cutscene only) ** 17 (25) Smoke Phantom Bosses (Skill Captures) *Undead ** 15 (28) Haja Bloodwail ** 14 (28) Sayad the Bloodless ** 15 (28) Ijan the Cursed ***Scourge Healing (unavailable before The Royal Papers at Fishermen's Haven) ***Vengeance (unavailable before The Forgotten Ones at Destiny's Gorge) ** 15 (28) Bakkir the Forsaken → Animate Bone Minions (unavailable before The Royal Papers at Fishermen's Haven) ** 15 (28) Onan the Spiritless ** 15 (28) Nazeem the Damned Dialogues Briefing from Witness Casori. Cutscene 1 Cutscene 2 Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Lion's Arch *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Report to the White Mantle from Armen the Guide. Notes *Just before you are let into the coastal area of the mission you will see a Merchant arguing with an NPC. The NPC's name is Josephine and the Merchant calls it "Joe" but the NPC is actually male. *Players looking for a cartographer title can find a path hidden behind the house where Oink is found. CAUTION: A large number of pop-ups and extra aggro occurs when you kill the lone Hellhound or the four Grasping Ghouls that pop-up at the bottom of the ramp. This path is described in the Grandmaster cartography guide. The shoreline can also be scraped for about .4%, as compared to a normal mission run. This is also a great place to farm. *In Hard Mode Justiciar Hablion tends to run into the mobs and will die within seconds causing the mission to fail. Avoid this unfortunate occurrence by using skills such as Life Bond on him, racing after him immediately following the cutscene, or better yet, clearing the swamp before speaking to him. Additionally, holy damage works wonders here. *You can power level easily during the mission if you use Oink to protect you from the undead. Collect the pig and continue past him and around the house to the bottom of the hill, where you will find a Hellhound. Attack it and run back up the hill. More undead will appear but will crowd around Oink and not attack you, allowing you to spike them easily. Category:Prophecies_missions